The Lost Island
by Scarlett Dove
Summary: The answers seem lost at times like this. No one knows what to do, not even the gods. But things need to be done. (A Secrets Novel)
1. River & Alpha - A New Journey

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**Rive****r and Alpha: A New Journey**

Water moved up from the shores and piled up on top of its self. The form hardened and River became the end product. He looked around the beach he stood on, long white beaches spread for miles and a thick forest behind him.

"It's beautiful." River breathed. Something hard hit his back, River stumbled forwards. A hand went to his back, he could feel sand.

"Wonderful isn't it?" A deep voice called form behind him. River turned around and looked at his friend. "Smell the air, Riv!" Alpha breathed in the salty air.

River smirked. "Well, we aren't here for playing around!" River threw a wad of sand and chucked it at his companion. The sand hit Alpha straight on in the face, going right into his mouth. "Now are we, Alpha?"

Alpha wiped the sand off of his face and spit it out. "If we didn't have something to do… I swear on the mountains of Loua, I'd kill you, River Felton!" He glared at his smirking friend.

"Well, thank the gods that we have somewhere to be then." River remarked.

Alpha growled and they started to walk down the beach. "So where are we going exactly?" River asked.

"Well, first of all, we need to find a place to rest, then, we see what happens from there." Alpha said trudging through the wet sand. River stopped walking. "Hades," Alpha swore turning to look at River. "What is wrong, River?"

River looked utterly shocked. "Let me get this straight," He said slowly. "We're just winging it? No plan at _all?_" Alpha looked at River like he just told him he was in love with an octopus that liked to be called Princess Poppy-Face.

"Yeah," Alpha said equally as slow. "What did you think was going to happen?" Now it was time for River to look at Alpha in the same way.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe that you knew what you were doing!" River exclaimed, the water beside them stirring.

"I know what we need to do," Alpha said calmly. "Not how, River, it's odd for us to know how we're going to go about stuff. So will you please calm the Hades down?" Alpha glanced at the rising water.

River sighed and the water went back down. "I would just feel better if we had a plan." The man stated. Alpha clapped River on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't we all." Alpha laughed. "Now come on, we need to get in that forest before dark hits us." River looked over at the sun that was already hanging low in the sky.

"Let's get this over and done with." He muttered.

The two ventured into the forest. It was sunset by the time they found a suitable area to have a camp fire. River lied on his back on the hard dirt floor and looked up that the little stars that were beginning to show through the colourful skies.

"You know we did something completely stupid, right?" Alpha asked from where he was tending the fire.

"Ah, nope." River said popping the "p". "What did we do?" River sat up and looked at the fire bender.

"We forgot to pack." Alpha said still looking into the fire. River groaned and placed his hand in his hands.

"That was stupid of us, eh?" Alpha chuckled.

"Can't we just, you know, go back-" River started.

"No," Alpha cut him off. "We'll do it like the old days. We'll hunt. You have your bow right?" Alpha asked. River looked over to his side, his quiver and lot were laying there.

"Yeah, what about your spear?" River looked Alpha over, his spear wasn't with him and he looked tense, River noted.

Alpha shook his head. "Don't got it, but I do have these." Alpha opened his jacket to show daggers lined up on the inside.

"Where in the world did you get those?" River asked astonished. Alpha took one out and fingered it.

"Got them from, Mars." Alpha moved his hand over the red and black splotched blade. "If he's good for anything, he's good for weapons."

"Dude!" River cried. "Do you even know what you got there?" River was practically bouncing up and down.

"A knife?" Alpha laughed, amused by how energetic his friend could be at times.

"It's not just a knife!" River peered at the blade, his fingers ghosting over it. "This is red dragon skin!"

"Dragon skin?" Alpha asked amused. "It's a metal blade, River, not some folklore beast." He snorted at the thought.

River rolled his eyes. "Just because you don't believe they exist, doesn't mean they don't! Red dragon skin, if taken alive and crafted, it'll never dull and it's one of the hardest materials to make into a weapon. Not to mention how rare it is, but for you to have five! Wow." River rambled on.

Alpha swiftly put the knife away. "Well, it was sweet of Mars to give me them then." He grumbled.

River hit Alpha lightly. "At least you get see your dad." River said laying back down with his hands behind his head. "I haven't seen my dad in years." He said quietly. Alpha looked down.

"Look, Riv-" Alpha started.

"Its fine, Alpha." River reassured. "Still getting used to this I guess."

Alpha smiled over at him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I still remember my first few years."

"First few years?" River repeated. "You've never talked about that before." Alpha shook his head.

"Guess it's because…" Alpha took a deep breath and gave a shaky laugh; his face became stony and cold. Like he was being brought back to an old memory, and from what River saw, not a very nice one.

"Alpha…?" River asked slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. Alpha blinked as if coming out of a trance. He managed a very unconvincing smile.

"C'mon, we have a long day ahead of us." He said. "We need to rest up."

"Yeah," River mumbled confused but suddenly too tired to question it. "Goodnight, Alpha." He said already falling to sleep.

"Goodnight, River." Alpha whispered, looking up at the stars that River were so fond of.

"I've always wondered why people like these so." Alpha whispered to himself. When he got no comment he snickered. Just like a child, Alpha thought.

Alpha looked back up at the stars. There was no moon. Which meant no Man on the Moon to sooth their worries. Alpha sighed and tried to get some sleep.

River woke up to the smell of food. He sat up and saw Alpha eating something, part of it still over the fire. River gawked at it.

"I-is that a _monkey_?" Alpha looked at it.

"No, a leamer." Alpha said with slight sarcasm.

"A _leamer_? Aren't those like – endangered or something?" River asked panicked.

Alpha shrugged. "Better them than us." The green eyed boy said.

River glared at Alpha. "So, you don't care that you just _killed_-" Alpha cut off River's soon-to-be-rant.

"Look, get used to it." Alpha told his blue haired friend. "You have – so far - spent all of your time in North America, where there are wild _McDonald's_. Out here," Alpha motioned to his surroundings. "_This_ is your McDonald's. You make your food, you hunt your food, you eat the damn food! It's _you_, or _them_." Alpha finished with a big bite into the leg he was eating.

"It's inhumane." River protested. Alpha gave him an exasperated look.

"Do you _want_ to die? Here," Alpha threw the other leg at River. "Eat up."

River eyed the leg in disgust. "I'll try not to vomit." He muttered.

"That's the spirit!"

After their gracious feast they made their deeper into the forest. "Do you even know where we are?" River asked heaving in exhaustion.

"Yeah, we're between Port Morant and Port Antonio." Alpha told him easily, cutting his way through the forest.

"And where is our destination, oh great tour guide." River asked sitting down on a rock panting.

"I was thinking Blue Mountains Peak." Alpha replied leaning against a tree. "Now, come on, I was to get there by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" River asked as has he pushed off the rock. He had already shed his sweater and was still sweating his butt off. They were dressed for a cold night in New York, not a hike in the Caribbean. Alpha was still bundled up in a jacket, pants, and boots and hasn't broken a single sweat.

They hiked for the mountain for the rest of the day. Passing colourful trees and flowers along the way that River admired it while he wasn't complaining.

By sun down they were at a nearby river which River collapsed ever so gracefully in when they got there. River moaned as the cold water hit him. "I… don't… wanna… moooove…" He groaned.

"Then you ain't getting any food." Alpha crossed his arm and looked at the childish in the river.

River sat straight up. "Food? What food?" He scampered out of the water falling all over the place.

"We have to hunt first." Alpha told the younger man.

"I don't wanna!" River whined plopping back down on the ground. Alpha grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and yanked him up.

"Too bad." He glared at the pouting man. "You even get the easy job." He pressed a large leather pouch into Rivers hands. "You get to find _edible_ fruit. Have fun, I'll be back." Alpha hit him on the back and walked off into the forest.

River looked down at the pouch then to the retreating figure of Alpha. "Fruit." He repeated.

After scavenging around for a while he found some fruit. It was a little red plump fruit on a hard vine. There were bushels of them all around. River broke the vines off as close to the fruit as he could and put a few in his pouch.

"Pickin' berries, pickin' pickin' berries, o' what a wonderful time pickin' berries!" River sung as he looked around for more fruits.

River scanned his surroundings. There were trees with odd shaped things on them and bunches of plump green things. River set down the leather pouch and took out his bow and an arrow, aiming at the tree. He shot the arrow at the tree and red fruit with crowns fell down from it. River knelt over and picked up one of them. Taking out his knife and he cut in in half, the red juice seeping out of it. He picked up a seed and popped it in his mouth.

"Pomegranate." He grinned. He put another one in his mouth and savoured the bitter taste. River picked up a few and placed them into the bag. River started to walk back to the river when he smelt something sweet.

"Roses?" He mumbled. River turned around and looked for the source of the smell. It couldn't be roses, he has never heard of roses on an island before, especially in Jamaica. Thought, River thought, I'm not the one who knows this type of stuff, that's Terra. River found the source on a shrub. They were shaped like little apples and smelt sweet. He took a few and stuffed them in the bag and made his way back to the stream.

Alpha wasn't back, and he didn't think he would be back for a while. Setting aside the leather pouch River started a fire until Alpha came back to maintain it better.

Alpha came back a few hours later carrying a box of local food.

"Hey! Dip shit! Foods here!" Alpha kicked a stone of River, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" River exclaimed. "What was-?" The words died on his tongue as he smelt the goods. River ran over too Alpha and took the box from him. "Where did you get theses?" He exclaimed once more.

Alpha chuckled and sat down next to the blue haired boy. "I went into town, walked there for a bit then flashed onto the beach so I wouldn't burn anything." He picked up a sugary pastry and bit into it.

"I thought you were going to bring back another leamer." River snorted.

"Nope," Alpha smirked to himself. "And that wasn't a leamer." River stopped shoving food in his mouth to look at Alpha, who was looking smug.

"What did I eat then?" River asked, letting the food fall out of his mouth.

"Charming," Alpha remarked dryly scrunching up his nose. "But, you were eating a giant rat." River choked on what was left in his mouth.

"Giant rat?" River repeated.

"Yup." Alpha bit into one of the sweet smelling fruits. "Mm, where did you find the Rose Apples?" He asked, biting into it.

"Enough with the fruit!" River smacked the apple out of Alpha's hand. "I ate a rat?" He yelled.

Alpha looked over at the ruined apple. "Yes, I don't even know why you believed me when I said so; they're not even indigenous in Jamaica."

"I ate a rat..." River put his head in his hands.

"Oh stop your whining and eat the damn food." Alpha snapped, throwing another rock at River.

* * *

**If you're confused to why it picked up like this, it's a sequel, you can check out "Secrets" (the one before this one) in my stories, it'll make everything up to date for you (it is horribly written in the beginning, I haven't bothered looking at it because of that).**

**I plan on expanding the plot in this story. I have it all mapped out, in Secrets, I... just went with it. And there will be more Nico in this story, as a matter of fact; he's in the next chapter, just to give you a little somethin' some.**

**I say this is a nice little intro to the story; there are little hints here and there about stuff coming up. ;P**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye,**

_**Scar :}**_


	2. Nico - Arguments

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**Nico: Arguments**

Nico frowned as he watched Jessica disappear into the shadows. Everything had gotten complicated again since she showed up. Sure, things were complicated for Nico even after the war, but things had just calmed down. Nico looked around at the surrounding demi-gods and gods, they seemed to either be having trouble comprehending what just happened or freaking out, e.g. Apollo.

"We have to go out and find her!" He yelled.

"Apollo, didn't you just hear what she said?" Hunter Xane asked from his visitor's throne.

"I don't care!" Apollo yelled. "I want my daughter back!" Hunter's yellow eyes sparkled.

"Respect your _daughter's _wishes, Apollo." Hunter remarked calmly. The younger man beside the general spoke up.

"If anything we can help." He said.

"Nitro," Hunter said sharply.

"No, father." Nitro pressed on. "Coraline had an idea." The mowhawked man motioned to the dark skinned girl in front of Athena.

"We could infiltrate Demetri's base." Coraline suggested. "We could do it, Nitro and I worked it all out." Zeus looked thoughtful. Nico grunted, even if they could get in, where was the base?

"We could try, I wouldn't be against it." The Sky god said stroking his beard.

"It's dangerous." Aphrodite said.

"We could spare a few." Ares grunted, eyeing Percy. Annabeth looked weary.

"A group wouldn't go too well." The daughter of Athena objected.

Ares glared at the girl. "What do you mean, Blondie?"

Annabeth was about to snap a remark back at him when Hunter butted in. "It is _not _wise for a group of trained demigods to infiltrate an enemy's base. A group of them wouldn't do, they attract too much danger as it is."

Athena nodded. "Yes, it would not be wise. One, maybe two demigods would suit the job fine."

"Who would go?" Poseidon asked. A commotion rose eon who should go.

"We should ask the Oracle!" Percy suggested. Clarisse gared at the Sea Prince and gripped her spear tighter.

"What?" She spat. "So you can make sure you get the next quest?" Clarisse snarled. Arguing rose once more yelling about how Percy always got the quests. Nico sat back and tried to filter out the yelling from his mind. There was too much going on right now for him to care who got a _quest_. He has gotten plenty of them from his father. By now though, they just feel like routine. A job for him to wake up to everyday. Kind of like a normal human. Sometimes a field job, sometimes chasing a rouge ghost, or worst of all, paper-work. Yes, the life of Nico di Angelo is very full of adventure. At least it used to be. He almost missed those days now. The days he could just sit there and do work without having to worry about some _girl _he got wrapped up into.

Nico groaned quietly. It always came back to _her_. Her stupid way of talking, her stupid way of walking, her stupid voice, her _stupid eyes_. Why, Nico thought, why did it have to be me? I'm just going to get hooked on the thought of her and then she'll ditch me for some big hero. Nico buried his head in his arms, trying to muffle his thoughts.

Hazel looked over to her brother; he hadn't been well since he was found in the forest at Camp Half-Blood. He was all cut up and bloody when they found him. When he finally woke up he wouldn't stop asking for Jessica. Hazel knew she was missing and her brother's feelings towards the blond girl, but she feared that there was something else that Nico wasn't telling her. She understood how he liked his own space and privacy, but something was off. But all that she could do was wait. Hazel placed a hand on his arm and gently shook him. He brought his head up to look at her. Hazel clenched her jaw, the circles around his eyes seemed darker and the cut on his lip wasn't healing. She put a smile on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Hazel asked softly over the voices of the bickering children.

Nico nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hazel, don't worry about me." Nico said back to the daughter of Pluto.

"You can trust me, Nico, you now that." Hazel's gold eyes shinned with concern. Nico's lip curled up a millimeter and looked back to the bickering crowd. His family had stayed out of the conversation. Even though they were respected ore up on Olympus, no one really listened to him or his father. Hazel sighed and let her hand drop, sensing their talk was over.

Nico glared out to the group. No one was paying attention to each other and they were talking over each other. Nico growled, his face darkening. As did the shadows around them. They were giving him a head-ache.

"Shut up," Nico growled. No one heard. "Shut up!" He barked, still no one heard. "**Shut **_**UP**_!" He yelled. Everyone quieted down and turned to him, surprised he could raise his voice still. Nico looked like he wouldn't even think twice about sending someone to Tartarus. "Fighting about something as _petty _as this won't do anything for the problem at hand." He spat glaring at the group. The demigods looked anywhere but him, slightly ashamed.

"What do you suppose we do then, Nico?" Demeter asked. Nico looked at his aunt/step-grandmother, his face sobering.

"Not to fight. We have a problem, and fighting won't help anything." Nico said firmly. Demeter nodded briskly.

"I agree." The goddess said. "We must act civilly about this mater."

"And quickly," Hera agreed. "We cannot risk anything happening."

"We will consult the oracle." Athena said. Shade shook his head.

"It won't work like that." The son of Aphrodite objected.

"What do you mean?" Hermes asked. Shade ran a hand through his dark hair.

"This isn't just a _quest_, this is a job-"

"What do you mean?" Jason cut in. Shade scowled.

"It's an inside job. You have to get close to Demetri without alerting anyone. A quest is usually retrieving something that a god is too lazy to retrieve themselves."

"Shade!" Aphrodite yelped surprised at her son.

"Yes," Terra said ignoring Aphrodite's out-burst. "We have to choose someone. The gods have to choose someone." The Olympians and Hades glanced at the demigods around them. Some of them sat up straighter, some - Nico - sat there uncaring.

"But _who _is the question." Oriella said. Alice looked around the room at the occupants. She seemed panicked. She stood abruptly.

"You can't send anyone!" The young goddess said. "It is too dangerous! We can't spear anyone!" Alice warned. Zeus raised his eyebrows at her.

"When has that ever been a problem?" He asked. Alice looked around at the Keepers, looking for help with this. But they, like everyone else, looked at her in confusion.

"You don't know what you're up against!" She tried again.

"But you do," Hephaestus said. He leaned to the side to look at the young looking girl in front of Hermes. "So, why bring this up now?"

Nico noted how Alice was searching for an answer, she's hiding something, he thought.

"I just don't think it'd be wise to let a simple demigod go to Demetri's hideout, they could be taken! Or worse! No one should have to suffer, especially with a mortal's life!" Alice's voice cried through the hall.

Leo raised his eyes to meet the daughter of Leto and Hermes. "We've done worse. Heck, Percy and Annabeth went to Tartarus, for god's sake! They're alive. And same with Nicky over there." The fire bender jabbed his thumb towards the scowling son of Hades. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"What would you know? You're just some stupid demigod!" Alice sneered. Leo's smile betrayed the hurt in his eyes.

"I find myself quite smart; after all, I am amazing!" Leo remarked.

Alice scoffed. "Please, you wouldn't know anything until it hit you in the face!"

"Alice!" The Keepers yelled, surprised at the blond goddess. Shade slipped into the shadows and appeared behind Alice, grabbing her wrist in a tight hold.

"That is more than enough." He glared at her. Alice flinched but she quickly tugged her wrist from his hold.

"You're taking _their _side?" She sneered quietly.

"So what if I am?" Shade asked accusingly. Alice blinked.

"You're supposed to take my side!" Alice yelled at him.

"You are acting like a child!" Shade bellowed.

Alice was about to retaliate when Sage spoke up. "Guys, stop fighting. And Alice? Shut up and sit your butt down." She told them calmly. Alice looked affronted face, but did as she was instructed. Shade gave Alice one last glare and started towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Oriella asked her brother. He turned back at his twin, his face darker than normal.

"Kane and Nox wanted me to help with the new troops." He answered.

"Troops?" Ares asked his interest finally peaked. "What troops?"

"The Shadow Troops." Shade began walking backwards.

"What are those?" Artemis asked. Shade shrugged and willing the shadows to consume him, disappearing from Olympus.

The demigods and gods looked to Hades and back to the door, no one voicing what had happened. Artemis cleared her tongue.

"Hades... Is this your doings?" She asked calmly.

Hades turned his dark eyes onto the goddess, who in return shivered. "His element is darkness, Artemis," He said firmly. "He can manipulate the shadows if he wishes."

"I never understood that." Artemis muttered spitefully.

"You never understood anything other than hunting and hating men." Hermes smirked. Artemis sliver eyes hardened.

"Hermes-" She started.

"No fighting." Hera cut in. "Not at a time like this."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Hephaestus drawled. Hera turned to her son, narrowing her eyes.

"Not now, we can pick this up later. It is time for dinner." Hera stood and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and left the room, a swirling peacock dress swirling behind her. Always so dramatic, Nico thought.

"We will resume this tonight, for now, eat and enjoy." Zeus said and left the room, following his wife.

The rest of the occupants piled out of the room shortly after muttering to each other how oddly Hera was acting. Nico sat in his spot in front of his father's throne. Hazel debated in whether or not she should stay, but thought otherwise when she saw that her father was still in the room.

"Hey," Frank came up beside her and took her hand, guiding her out of the room. With one last glance at her brother, she walked out of the room with Frank.

Hades stood in the middle of the throne room looking at his son who was picking at a scab on his arm. "You will get a scar doing that." Hades commented. Nico looked up at his father, surprised he was still even there.

"Father," Nico stood.

"You do realize what is too happen, do you not, Nico?" Hades asked. Nico looked at his father slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked. "Father?" Nico asked again when Hades didn't say anything. His father looked distant. "Father?" Nico asked again.

Hades turned his eyes back onto his son. Nico looked at his father expectantly.

"Father? What's wrong?"

"Things are about to change, son, be on your toes. Come back here at 10 o'clock tonight, there is much to be discussed." Hades told his son, Hades turned and started from the room.

"Why?" Nico asked.

Hades turned back to glace at his son. "You will find out tonight, Nico, no more questions." And with that Hades left the room, leaving Nico to his own thoughts.

Nico stared after his father. What in the name of his father was going on?

* * *

** It's a short chapter, but I think it was good, **_**it started stuff**_**. I kinda feel like it's a cliff hanger ish thing, but still. Sorry it's a little late, I kinda disappeared for a while.**

**See you later,**

**Scar :}**


	3. Nico - The Agreement

**So, I lied, Jessica is not going to be in that story, I'm sorry, I did write chapter 3 with Jessica originally, but I was writing it, and it would have been so boring, It's finished and all, but oh my god, no. You might eventually see it as an extra maybe. So, sorry about that.  
**

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**Nico: The Agreement**

Nico stood outside of the two large doors that lead into the war room. He still couldn't put a finger on why his father told him to come here. What use was he at this point? He refused to let anything out about Jessi, or how he got into the forest. He was useless to the gods. At least he looked that part, tall, scrawny yet defined, and scary looking. It was the same old, same old; no one expected much of him other than an angsty teenager with daddy issues.

Nico chuckled under his breath. The people at camp knew better than that though, with his powers and how he and Percy are pretty much equal at sword play. The Ares campers still liked to pick a bone with him, stupid idea if you really think about it; it always ended with at least one of them in the infirmary.

The sound of opening doors took him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the gods all looking at him expectantly. Nico walked into the large room, his boots clicking against the cool marble floor. He stopped in the middle of the room where he looked to Zeus, turned, and bowed to his father, who nodded back.

"Nico di Angelo." Zeus addressed.

"Lord Zeus." Nico nodded in acknowledgement. Zeus' jaw tightened, still not used to the small amount of respect the Son of Hades gave him.

"I suppose you are wondering why we called you here." Zeus states. Beating around the bush, eh? Nico thought. He let a minuscule smirk come upon his face.

"I suppose so." Nico said sarcastically. Zeus scowled. _Son_, Hades scolded lightly in his son's mind, but still amused at the sight before him, _behave yourself_. I'll try, Nico thought back.

"Show-"

"Darling," Hera cut in placing a hand on her husbands. She leaned over and muttered something in his ear, then sat back. Zeus took a breath and looked back to the demi-god before him. The god's eyes were narrowed.

"We have a… _job_ for that we need a demi-god to do for us." Zeus said tightly.

Nico raised an eye brow. "A… _job_ you say? What is this, _job_, you speak of?"

"You are testing my patience with your silly questions, Son of Hades." Zeus snapped.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to beat around the bush." Nico countered. Electricity sparked from Zeus' fingertips.

"Calm down." Hera whispered to her husband her eyes narrowing slightly at Zeus. She tuned to an amused Nico.

"You were once a spy for me, Son of Hades." Hera said. Suddenly Nico knew where this was going.

"Involuntarily, yes." Nico drawled. "And I feel like this will be one of those situations again. Oh, joy!" Nico continued sarcastically. "Can I be put in a jar again too? Ooh! Maybe another Death Trance? Where are the pomegranate seeds? I can't _wait_ to start!" Nico said spitefully. Hera glared at the teen.

"Nico, please," Demeter said calmly. "Can you not hear us out first? There may be something that changes your mind about the situation once you hear everything."

"Lady Demeter, with all due respect-" Nico started.

"He won't do it." Ares cut in. "I told you!" The war god spat.

"Now, Ares," Hera tried to speak.

"No! He won't do it! Don't try to make up lies for him!" Ares pounded his fist on his throne.

Nico chuckled. "So, is this how the annual meetings go? Can I get some popcorn?"

"Watch your tongue, young man." Hera snapped before turning back to her son. "You as well, Ares." Ares growled but didn't speak.

"I propose having a backup." Aphrodite suggested.

"You weren't listening to anything, were you?" Hermes asked.

"She was too busy making out with Ares." Apollo snickered. Aphrodite flushed light pink and opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Back on topic." Athena said. "We were discussing Nicolas."

"I feel loved." Nico smiled sarcastically.

"Back. On. Topic." Athena cut in again staring the gods down, effectively shutting them up. "Lord Zeus," Athena supplied. "You were saying?"

"Yes, we have a job for you, Nico di Angelo." Zeus' voice silenced the whole room. "This job has no need for an Oracle, and it requires someone who can blend in and make it seem as if they are someone else, someone who is fine with lying about their whole identity. And that is why my brothers along with my wife, decided that you would be the perfect candidate." Nico raised a brow at the king of the gods.

"Perfect, you say? How so?" Nico hid his smirk, though, he must admit, was very hard.

Zeus scowled. "You have spied before, you lied about who you were, and you have to do that on a daily basis as a demi-god." The god said.

"What would I have to do?" Nico asked dully.

"You would have to infiltrate Demetri's base and get close to him." Zeus told him.

"That's all?" Nico asked, skeptical about how simple it seemed.

"There are specifics," Athena butted in. "You must get close to him, befriend him, get him to trust you and make it seem as if you are loyal to him as well. But he cannot know who you are." Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes," Nico drawled. "_That_ will be easy."

"It will!" Aphrodite practically squealed. Zeus visibly cringed, as did most of the gods in the room.

Zeus looked back to his nephew. "You will have to change your appearance." He said.

"Nothing too drastic now." Demeter added seeing Nico's apprehensive look.

"Yes, yes," Aphrodite looked ecstatic. She was eyeing Nico like one would when buying an animal, honestly making him uncomfortable – not that he would ever show it. "Maybe another hair colour? Blonde? No, the dark hair goes with his features and personality. Maybe a different eye colour? That can go a long way. What about height? He is already tall as it is, so I don't think that will do much. Oh! What about-"

"_Simple_ changes, Aphrodite, _simple_." Hermes said exaggerated.

Aphrodite's cheeks tinted pink. "Right." She said.

"Back to topic, once more." Athena glared at Aphrodite, who raised her hands in surrender. "Please continue, Lord Zeus." Zeus grunted.

"As Athena said before, you must make it seem as if you are loyal to him and only him. That you have "seen the light" and that you believe in his cause. Make him blind-eyed and oblivious to what you will be doing. You must gather information for us; Hades has agreed to stay in contact with you to gather information for what you have inquired. Anything you think to be in the least bit useful, tell your father."

"Okay, I get, get close to crazy guy, make him trust you, tell you shit-"

"-Nico!-"

"-that is important, I get it. But there's one problem." Nico told the gods.

"Which is?" Hera asked her face pinched.

"Where is this place?" Nico deadpanned. Zeus motioned for Hermes to speak.

"We-_I_- believe it to be somewhere in Egypt… but not _Egypt_." Hermes scrunched up his face.

"Is you intelligence deteriorating with your age?" Nico quipped. Hermes scowled.

"_No_, you were sucked into magical world for a while there; _you_ should understand what I mean." Hermes snapped. "We share many worlds, and many of them we don't understand. I believe that his hideout somewhere in one of those."

"Is there a name I could have?" Nico asked drawn out. He wondered why they didn't just tell him the outlines and be over with it, but, gods are gods.

"No, actually." Hermes smirked. "There's no real name for it, and if there is, I don't know it, the place you are going too is very poor and has no order. Towns, yes, businesses, yes, but there is little law there and it's definitely a dog-eat-dog world there. I think his base is on the outer skirts of that area." Nico thought over the information. He was very familiar with Egypt – accidently really – and there weren't many things to hide (if you didn't count the numberless tombs).

"Okay," Nico said after a minute nodding. "I understand."

"But will you accept?" Hades finally asked his son, his voice void of emotions. Nico met his father's eyes and could tell what his father really meant. He wanted to know if he could handle this, no, Hades would never publicly display affection towards anyone when in front of the Olympians – or rather anyone. Nico understood, and personally, he would do the same. _Do not just do this too seem like a stronger man, Nico_ his father told him.

But, being the stronger man was the last thing on his mind. Could he really do this? None of the other demigods are here; Nico doubts they'll ever be told until after the job is complete. Could he lie to them again? To Hazel and Percy? He's already lied to them too many times to count, Percy especially. Nico was never the front man either; he was always the one in the back that kept everything from falling apart and setting up the next act.

He was the hook that kept the chain from dropping the piano. He could let go at any given second and change the whole game plane with what he did.

No one saw him as a hero though, just the creepy Son of Hades. Why would anyone trust him enough anyways? The Olympians especially, they've never like his father, why should they like him? He only recently got on Demeter's good side, and that's a big step to begin with!

There was a nagging voice at the back of his head repeating the same few lines, _they just want you dead, if they get rid of you they don't have to deal with you, you're just excess baggage, and no one cares what will happen to you_. They kept repeating over and over and over again. And they were true, no one other than a select few cared about him. No matter how important he may be to some people, to more he was the worthless_ excess baggage_. But, and he swears it isn't even there; there's the slightest little light of encouragement. He can barely see it and he can barely hear it, but it's there.

He had made up his mind when he heard that glimmer of hope in the situation, it reminded him of someone, a few someone's in fact.

He looked back at his father, they only blinked at each other, but they knew what the other meant.

The Ghost King turned back to the other Olympians. Evaluating them he opened him mouth and spoke two words that locked the deal.

"I accept."

* * *

**I'm happy with this. Proud.**

**See you soon,**

_**Scar :}**_


	4. River & Alpha-Odd Sightings & Starangers

**Um, hi. Sorry I disappeared for a while - who am I kidding? I was gone for months - anyways, the past few months have been hard and I didn't feel up to writing or doing anything for that matter, and I knew of I did write something it'd be half-assed and not good at all. I have made it a goal of mine though, to pick up writing again and continue on with this story. So this summer I plan on writing more and updating this story along with the other two (why do I do that to myself?) stories.  
**

**(And just sorry for any mistakes, I tried therefore no one should criticize me)**

**That's all I wanted to stay, thanks for reading.**

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**River and Alpha: Odd Sightings and Strangers**

"Just when I thought I was getting used to sleeping on hard earth." River groaned stepping over a large branch.

"You're not used to sleeping on rocks." Alpha told him while he moved another branch from their rather forested path.

River raised an eyebrow at him. "And you are?" He deadpanned. Alpha turned back at him with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm much older then you, River." Alpha said as if it answered everything.

"Yes," River said as they began walking down a muddy hill. "Because _that_ my friend, is the answer for _everything_ and _anything_ there ever was or is in the _whole_ world. Just claps all around for Alpha for being the answer for everything!" He yelled out clapping

Alpha amused turned to glare at River. "Keep your voice down, idiot." He said to his green haired companion. Alpha turned back around to continue on through the brush.

River stopped, screwed up his face, and waved his arms. "Keep walking, moron!" Alpha yelled back at him.

"_Keep walking, moron_." River mocked but moved forwards.

As River caught up to Alpha's fast pace and dodging his knives that his companion was hacking at tree branches with River got a good sight at their destination. From their perch several mountains poked out from the depths of the earth that was below them. The mountain were covered in greenery and trees poked out from their sides. From a distance the mountains had a blue tinge to them; River guessed that was why it was called Blue Mountain

Alpha glanced over at River and saw his awestricken state and chuckled. River snapped out of his haze and looked over to the chuckling man with a questioning look. Alpha shook his head.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet." He said with a sly look. River furrowed his eyebrows unknowing of what he meant but shook off what the older man said.

"How're we going to get over there?" He asked instead. Alpha placed a hand over his eyes and looked out over the terrain.

"We'll go down the canyon and then straight up to Blue Mountain Peak." Alpha pointed to the depths below.

"Okay," River nodded pursing his lips. "But which one is Blue Mountain?" River asked looking at the several mountains in front of them.

"The ones right in front of us." Alpha smirked. And after Rivers exasperated look did he answer, "The mountain range is called Blue Mountains, but we, are going to the highest one in the range, Blue Mountain Peak." Alpha pointed to the taller mountain on the off left.

"Got it," River nodded pursing his lips again. "Wanna get going now?"

Alpha turned and gave River a mock surprised look. "That is best thing that came out of your mouth all day!" River just laughed.

"Ya'know," River called ahead at Alpha. "I didn't realize we'd be trudging through rivers!"

"What?" Alpha smirked. "Can handle a river, _River_?" River glared and laughed mockingly.

"Oh, _ha ha_, you're so funny, Alpha." River made a face at the second-in-commands back.

"Saw that!" Alpha yelled. _How_? River thought.

"Anyways," Alpha said stepping out of the rough river and turned back to River. "We have to get through here somehow, don't we?"

"Well, yes, but no!" River called from half-way across the river.

"No?" Alpha questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, you know that we could just, _poof_, and stuff." He made motions with his arms and trudged up the banks of the river, water falling from his boots. Alpha let out a bark like laugh.

"No, we couldn't have." He said. "The magic here is too strong; it would mess up our transportation since we basically morph our bodies into another type of matter and break it up in your case." Alpha turned and walked on towards the mountain.

"If that wasn't the case though-" River started.

"-Then we would be finishing this quest much more quickly." Alpha told him. River pursed his lips.

"Oh." They moved towards the forest again to begin their expedition again but something caught Rivers eye. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a flash of black and then a blinding white. "What the hell was that?" He asked in a quick panic.

"What was what, River?" Alpha asked impatiently.

"I don't know something just flashed out." River quickly whipped his head around trying to see what just flashed by him. Alphas jaw set but he gave no answer other than a dismissal.

"It was probably nothing." He said tensely his green eyes flashing. "Just keep walking, River." Alpha grabbed Rivers wrist and pulled him along and over to a path.

"We weren't going on a path before." River stated and he wrenched his wrist from Alphas hold. He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are we going on one now?" Alphas fist clenched. Even with his back turned to River he could tell something was off.

"Alpha-" River tired again after he didn't get an answer only to be cut off again.

"-I think it would be safer to stick to a path now. There may be people walking along it." Alpha glanced back to River. He looked tense, his jaw was clenched and there was something that just wasn't right in his eyes.

"Alpha-"

"Let's move along. We need to get to the mountain." He grunted before walking away.

"Like a PMSing teenage girl." River muttered exasperated but followed his companion anyways.

"I think we'll be moving throughout the night." Alpha told him when they sat down for a rest.

River looked up at him from where he was whipping off his sweat covered face with his t-shirt. "Is that safe?" River asked making Alpha freeze where he was getting food for the bag for them to eat. After a delay of a second Alpha shook it off and gave a weak chuckle.

"Of course it is." He said, not meeting Rivers eyes. "Why wouldn't it? Here," He threw a sandwich at River. "Eat up." Alpha said digging into his own sandwich.

"It's just that," River but into his own sandwich. "You seemed really tense when I told you about that flash thing."

Alpha gave a slightly bitter laugh. "I told you, it was nothing, these forests spook you. That's what it does. That's why I wanted to stay on the path, so that doesn't happen." River pursed his lips and looked down at his sandwich.

"But what if I _did_ see something," He said. "What if something is out here?" River looked back up at Alpha to see him staring back at him. Blue and green eyes clashed.

"Nothings out here that can kill you if you're not stupid, Riv." Alpha told him quietly still looking into his eyes. River pursed his lips and looked back down at his sandwich taking a bit out of it.

What Alpha told him settled him a tad bit, but not by much. Anything can kill you if you're stupid, true, but why would he still be worried if he knew he could make it out here? He should be fearless out here, he's been on plenty of quests over the years, granted not as many as Alpha, but he still has the experience. Maybe it's because Leto's not here with them? But they've been without her for almost two decades. So why is he scared now?

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?" River asks Alpha after a while of silence. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm letting it get to me, right? Jeez, I need to stop thinking, don't I?" River rubbed his eyes and looked back up at Alpha just to see him with his trade-mark smirk plastered on him lips.

"Got that right, anyways you have me to pro…" Alphas suddenly flattered and his face turned calm, his eyes turning to somewhere behind River. Rivers eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Alpha? What's wrong, man?" River watched as Alpha nodded slowly. "What are you-?" River started but was cut off when someone coughed behind him. He turned to look at a Jamaican man with a basket of coffee beans in his arms. The man had a smirk on his lips.

"Uhh," River said. "Sup?" He intelligently asked.

The Jamaican man's lips stretched into a smile showing his white teeth. "Hello," His deep voice rung out with a strong accent.

* * *

**And there we go! My first attempt at this for several months! I'm quite glad I wrote a few things before I did this otherwise it might have come out horribly. **

**thanks for reading,**

_**Scar :}**_


End file.
